


Have You Tried Not Being Gay?

by LovetheOmni



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-28
Updated: 2007-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been one year since Bobby's parents accepted him for being a mutant. Now, he's got another thing to confess to them. Iceman/Pyro. Post X3 HIATUS (Originally posted to ff.net on 12/28/06)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unfortunately on hiatus. I may continue it one day, but currently have no plans to do so.

Bobby anxiously tapped his foot, staring out the window. John drummed his fingers on the wheel of the car. They drove in tense silence.

John was just hoping that this day would end already. He had never seen Bobby so nervous. Bobby had finally regained his good relationship with his parents. John wasn't sure why he'd want to risk messing that up again, but Bobby explained to him over and over again that he didn't want to hide things from his parents.

Not that he liked to admit it, but without something to distract him, John was starting to worry too. He was starting to get twitchy without his lighter.

_"I am NOT letting you burn down my parents house!" Bobby exclaimed. "You remember the last time you were there?" John grumbled an incoherent response. Of course he remembered._

_The last time he had been at the Drake household was when Stryker had attacked the mansion. Logan, Marie, Bobby and John had all fled there. It was then that Bobby had revealed to them he was a mutant._

_Bobby's brother, Ronny, feared them so much that he called the police, and John had become so outraged that he blew up their front yard, overturning several police cars in the process._

_He just hoped that the Drake's didn't have such a good memory._

_John dove for his lighter._

_"Give it back! I'm not gonna burn anything!" he yelled. Bobby held it above the shorter boy's head._

_"Come on, John! It's just for the weekend! I want to make a good impression!" He gave John a puppy-dog look. "Please? For me?" John sighed and stopped reaching for his lighter._

_"Okay…" he muttered. "Only for you." Bobby smiled and leaned down for a quick kiss._

_"Love you, John." John kissed him back before shoving his hands in his pockets._

_"You too," he replied._

Bobby stared down at the ground as he got out of the car. John frowned.

"Don't worry, Bobby," he said in his most comforting voice. "They're your parents; they'll accept you." They both exchanged glances. They both knew that it wasn't going to be that easy. After all, they didn't take it too well the last time Bobby revealed one of his secrets.

After his family found out about him helping at Alcatraz, they realized that Bobby was using his powers for good and they shouldn't be afraid of him. It had almost been a year since they had called him and apologized for not accepting him.

John tried to resist holding Bobby's hand on their walk up to the house. Touching him like that had become a habit, and it felt weird to have to hold back. Bobby had warned him not to do anything that best friends wouldn't do, at least until he told his parents the news.

John settled for a whispered "I love you" in his ear before Bobby gulped and rang the doorbell.

They heard his younger brother yell "he's here" loudly before his mom opened the door with a smile on her face. It immediately disappeared when she caught sight of John.

"Bobby…you didn't tell me you were bringing a friend this weekend," she said, giving John an obviously fake smile.

"Sorry, mom. This is important," he said. "I kind of need to tell you guys something."

"Sure, Bobby," she replied. Mrs. Drake watched them curiously as she gestured them inside the house.

Ronny trailed down the stairs and into the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was with them.

He stared at John, horror-struck. He still had nightmares about John burning up their front yard.

"What is _he_ doing here?" he asked, fear in his eyes. John raised his eyebrows at him, making him flinch.

"Uh…" Bobby fidgeted. "Everyone, could you sit down? I… need to tell you something." His parents exchanged worried glances and Ronny glared at John. Bobby was glad he had taken John's lighter away from him. He was sure to have set Ronny on fire by now.

They all sat down on the couch, like they had years ago when Bobby had confessed to them that he was a mutant.

"What is it, Bobby?" His mom asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?" Bobby shook his head and glanced at John.

"No, everything's perfect." He made eye contact with John at those words. "It's just-" He sighed. He might as well get it over with. "You all remember John, right?" he said awkwardly. Ronny was silent, but both of his parents nodded. "Well, you see, I brought him here because I wanted you all to know… he's my boyfriend."

Bobby's dad covered his face with his hands, and his mom just stared at them. Ronny raised his eyebrows in a freaked out sort of way.

"I'm bisexual, and… well… John and I have been going out for a while now. I was going to have to tell you eventually so I brought him… I hope you guys understand…" They all sat in uncomfortable silence. John pursed his lips and looked over at Bobby. He looked so scared.

John couldn't just sit there and watch. He uncrossed his arms and leaned forward in his seat exasperatedly.

"Listen," John said, his words slicing through the quiet, "I know I didn't make the greatest impression last time I was here," he looked directly at Ronny, "and I know that I'm a guy and all," he let his eyes bore into Mr. Drake's, "but I _love_ your son." He stared at all of them unflinchingly, giving them the message that he didn't give a damn about their blessing and he was only doing this for Bobby. His mom nodded slowly, convinced by his little speech.

"I'm not loosing Bobby again," she stated to everyone in the room, a silent warning for her husband and younger son. His dad looked at Bobby incredulously.

"I thought I saw you holding hands with a girl last time you were here. She seemed nice. What happened to her?" Bobby flinched at the mention of Rogue. John smirked.

"We broke up," Bobby muttered, glaring at John, who was trying not to snicker.

"I'm sure there are other _girls_ at this school. Why don't you date one of them?" his father suggested desperately.

" _Will_." Mrs. Drake looked at her husband dangerously. She turned to look sweetly at John. "I'm sure we'll like you once we get to know you, right honey?" Bobby's dad grunted in reply. Mrs. Drake watched her husband carefully. Ronny's eyes darted between both of his parents.

"Thank you, Mrs. D. This means a lot," John said as politely as he could. He avoided eye contact with Mr. Drake. Now he was almost grateful that Bobby had taken his lighter.

"I'll go get your room ready," she replied, getting off of the couch. "I wish you had told me you were bringing someone. I would have set up the guest room."

"You don't have to worry about that Mrs. D," John said, "we-" Bobby stared at him with wide eyes. John realized what he was about to say just in time. They both knew he was about to reveal that they don't sleep in separate beds anymore.

"We can… figure something out," he finished lamely. The way things were going, they were lucky if they survived the weekend.


	2. Hard to Convince

Light poured into their room through the window and birds chirped from outside. Bobby yawned and stretched, careful not to disturb the boy who was resting his head on his chest.

Mrs. Drake had laid out a sleeping bag next to Bobby's bed for John on the floor, but it had gone unused.

Bobby sighed contently and softly stroked John's cheek.

"Wake up, John," he whispered. John grunted and gripped him tighter, being stubborn as always. "John," he said a little louder.

"Five more minutes…" he mumbled sleepily. Bobby chuckled. He loved this side of John. He was just like a little kid.

Bobby kissed John's forehead before lifting up one of his arms that had been wrapped around him and slipping out of bed.

"Fine," he said, smiling. He left the room once he heard John's breathing even out once more.

* * *

He peeked into the kitchen. Both of his parents were sitting at the table drinking coffee in silence. It looked like they had both been arguing about something.

"Morning, mom. Dad," he said, sitting down next to them.

"Good morning Bobby," his mom said. Mr. Drake didn't reply. "Where's John?" Bobby chuckled.

"He's not much of an early bird," he said. "I'll wake him up in a little while."

"Good," Mr. Drake said, speaking up for the first time. "We have something to discuss with you."

"Will, please," Mrs. Drake sighed exasperatedly.

"Madeline, I am only thinking of his best interests," he argued. "There are plenty of _girls_ out there that I'm sure that Bobby would be happy with-"

"That's where you're wrong, dad," Bobby said. "I will _never_ be happy without John again. I know that now."

"Son, not only is he another boy, but he could possibly be the _worst_ boy to associate yourself with. He was at Alcatraz too, wasn't he? That boy is a _terrorist_." He was yelling now.

"William, lower your voice. You might wake him up!" Mrs. Drake hissed.

"John came back to our side of his own free will. He's paid for his mistakes," Bobby yelled back.

"That's no excuse for killing all those people!" his father screamed.

"John has gone through things you can't even _imagine_ , dad. Humans treated him like shit all his life and you're no different. Still, he's realized that not all humans are like that. He wants to leave behind all the things that happened in the past, so why don't you let him?"

"You could've been happy, but you chose him over the girl you had, and for what? Sex?!" Bobby glowered at his father for making such an accusation and stood up from the table.

"The girl I had? Let me tell you something about _Rogue_ , dad. _She_ dumped _me_. She was a control freak. I didn't _love_ her, but I was devastated when she broke up with me. When John came back, I tried to help him fit in again. She got fed up with me spending so much time with John and not enough with her. She forced me to choose between them. I choose him. It was a good decision too, because a week later I found out she had been cheating on me with Remy.

"Every girlfriend I've had has treated me like shit. Now, for the first time, I found someone that loves me and you don't approve of them. Fucking typical." He shook his head and dashed out of the room, unable to stand arguing with them any longer.

* * *

Bobby peeked into their room expecting to see John snoring again, but he wasn't. He was sitting on their bed, staring into space with nothing to do since his lighter was taken away. Bobby closed the door quietly and trudged over to him.

Bobby knew right away he had heard them. The look on his face told him so. He sighed and kissed his cheek. There was no need for words as he slid in next to him. John wrapped his arms around him, and all of a sudden things felt alright.

* * *

Bobby's parents were unusually quiet after that, thinking that John hadn't heard them. He hadn't; not really. John had just heard yelling, and he wasn't sure of what they were saying. Bobby told him that it was probably better that way.

They finally got out of their room when John complained for the eighth time that he was hungry. Bobby swallowed his fear and led John through the door, holding his hand protectively all the way.

His father was nowhere to be found, probably musing in his room. At least they were safe for now. His mother was placing a stack of pancakes on the table when they came in. John beamed at the food, his stomach growling.

"Good morning, Mrs. Drake," he said politely, grabbing a plate.

He was good at acting like nothing was wrong. He had enough practice when he was a kid, listening to his parents screaming at each other when he was supposed to be asleep.

"Morning, dear," she replied. There was a hint of pity in her smile. John didn't like pity. He tried to ignore it for now.

Bobby got the syrup and sat down next to John, pouring it over his boyfriend's plate before dousing his own. John shoveled the food in his mouth like an animal, before glancing at Bobby's mom and remembering that he was trying to impress her. He slowed down a little bit.

"We have to wait on Ronny to wake up before we do anything today. You and John can hang out until then," Mrs. Drake said. Bobby smiled and looked at John, who was stuffing his last bite into his mouth. Bobby eyed John.

"I know what we can do," he said, smirking.

* * *

"I am so kicking your ass!" John laughed. Bobby bit his lip in concentration, staring intently at the TV screen. He had to admit, John was better than he expected at playing video games.

"Not if I have a say in it." Bobby grinned. Somehow having John with him made him happy and carefree. Nothing existed but here and now when he was with him. Both of them had forgotten about the stress of that morning.

The words "GAME OVER" flashed on the screen, and John raised his hands up in the air in victory.

"Damn!" Bobby pouted.

"Ha! I win!" John exclaimed. "Now where's my prize?" he asked, seductively. Bobby leaned closer to him.

"Right here." He pressed their lips together. The kiss went slow at first, but just as it started to heat up, the door swung open. They instantly broke apart.

John quickly jumped away from Bobby. Ronny stood in the doorway looking uncomfortable about the situation he walked in on.

"Um… mom said to come get you guys," he said nervously. "Should I leave? I don't want to interrupt anything…"

"No, that's okay," John said. "I've got to go to the bathroom, anyway." He gave Bobby a knowing look before walking to the bathroom. Ronny stared after him.

"I don't get why you… _like_ him," he said quietly.

"John's really alright once you get to know him," Bobby assured his brother. "He was there for me when no one else was." Ronny shook his head.

"Still, how can you think of him as any more than a friend? He's a guy." He searched his brother's eyes for something to make him understand.

"Just like you would fall in love with a girl; I feel happy when I'm with him," Bobby said simply. "I'm in love with him." Ronny crossed his arms and nodded. He still wasn't convinced.


End file.
